Can I Touch Your Skin?
by Cassettesn
Summary: El quería tocar su piel, pero el no quería que nadie supiera. Escuchen esta playlist mientras leen el fic 8tracks(.)com/cassettesn/kiba-shino
1. Árbol

(Todos tienen 20 en esta historia)

No sabia como terminaron así, Kiba siendo acorralado contra un árbol por Shino con una mirada seria. Kiba parecía estar rojo pero no sabia si de enojo o miedo, sus orejas parecían hervir. Corrió hacia ellos antes de que algo malo pasara.

-Shino! No se que te hizo Kiba pero por favor no le hagas daño!- Hinata lo tomo del brazo jalándolo hacia atrás. Lo empujo lejos de Kiba poniéndose entre los dos.

Kiba seguía sonrojado pero esta vez parecía de vergüenza, volteo a ver a Shino que seguía con la mirada puesta en él.

-No te preocupes Hinata, nada malo iba a pasar- Cambio su semblante serio al voltear a verla.

Volteo a ver al Inuzuka, el chico se veía nervioso mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Si… No te preocupes- Bajo la mirada tratando de controlar el color rojo de su cara.

Decidieron olvidar el pequeño incidente y regresar al propósito de su reunión, entrenar. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara ellos seguían entrenando juntos, después de todo ellos eran un equipo.

Los dos chicos se detuvieron al ver que la chica recogía sus cosas.

-Hinata, ya te vas?- Pregunto Kiba

-Oh, si- volteo a verlo con una sonrisa- Quede de ver a Naruto en media hora y tengo que bañarme. Olvide decirlo con todo lo que paso cuando llegue-

-Oh, ya veo.- Respondió el Inuzuka un poco avergonzado al recordar la escena en que los encontró la Hyuuga.

-Bien, nos vemos después chicos. Adiós. –Dijo Hinata mientras caminaba lejos de la vista de los chicos.

Los dos se quedaron viendo como Hinata se marchaba, admiraban lo mucho que la chica había cambiado en los últimos años.

Shino sintió un pequeño jalón en la manga de su abrigo. Dirijo su mirada al lugar para conocer el causante de la acción, era la mano de Kiba. El chico estaba sonrojado volteando a ver en dirección contraria al Aburame.

-V-vamos a comer…?-Pregunto con una voz suave y baja

-Si.


	2. Yakisoba

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Ryusuke y hoy los atenderé. Que desean ordenar?-Pregunto con una sonrisa a los dos chicos que estaban sentados en la mesa frente a el.

-Yo te voy a pedir unos fideos chinos negros y… Tu Kiba?-

-Un Yakisoba, por favor-

-Ok, en unos minutos más traigo su orden.-

Los dos se quedaron callados tras la partida del mesero. Shino tenia su cabeza sobre su mano viendo hacia la ventana. Kiba solo veía el mantel de la mesa nervioso sin saber que decir.

_-Debería de decir algo, pero… Que?-Pensó Kiba_

Pasaron los minutos y trajeron sus ordenes. Kiba al ver que Shino no se inmutaba, tomo los palillos para agarrar un bocado.

-Es un lindo clima hoy, no lo crees?-Pregunto el Aburame sorprendido al ver que la comida ya estaba frente a el.

Al terminar de tragar su primer bocado Kiba respondió- Tu crees? Se me hace muy gris, digo es agradable y todo pero se siente gris.-Tomo otro bocado de sus fideos.

-Tal vez, pero se siente algo de tranquilidad en este tipo de clima-Tomo su primer bocado.

-Mmm… Entonces te gusta el invierno?-Tercer bocado.

-Si, bueno no… Más bien me gusta ese tipo de clima donde esta nublado y se siente un pequeña briza fresca, no congelada, solo fresca. Del tipo en el que puedes salir con un suéter y no tienes ni frio ni calor-Segundo bocado.

-Oh, si ya entiendo-Cuarto bocado- Yo prefiero los días asoleados, esos días que te llenan de energía-

-Entonces te gustan los colores brillantes?-

-Eso creo… Como sabes?

-El tipo de clima se relaciona con los colores que uno prefiere-

Kiba solo lo veía con duba mientras seguía comiendo.

-Un ejemplo, Hinata, ella también disfruta este tipo de clima donde los colores frio están presentes, su color favorito es el lila y el lila es un color frio. Por el otro lado tenemos a Naruto. El, al igual que tu, disfruta los días asoleados donde los colores brillantes predominan. Entiendes a donde estoy llegando?

-Si eso creo. Descubriste todo eso solo porque dije que prefiero los días asoleados?

Termino de masticar y trago su bocado -Todo se conecta con todo-

-A veces dices cosas tan profundas que no siento que estudiamos en la misma academia-Lo veía admirando la capacidad intelectual de su compañero… de su amigo(?)

-Es lo que sucede cuando te pasas la vida observando a la gente, empiezas a comprender el por que de las cosas que hacen- Agarro otro bocado, esta vez mas grande que el pasado.

-Más bien es lo que pasa cuando eres un introvertido y aparte antisocial- Soltó una pequeña risita

El Aburame solo soltó una suplido haciendo un pequeño movimiento en sus labios formando una sonrisa por corto tiempo, que el Inuzuka alcanzo a ver sonrojado.

Decidió concentrarse en su comida antes de que Shino viera su sonrojo.

Shino termino antes que el, se dedico a ver como comía su compañero. Volvió a su posición del principio, su mentón recargado sobre su mano, pero esta vez observando al Inuzuka con mucha atención.

-Si sigues v-viéndome así no podre terminar mi comida- El chico estaba tan rojo como cuando lo acorralo contra el árbol.

Movió su mano libre hacia la del Inuzuka. Puso sus dedos entre los de él, solo estaban entrecruzados por unos milímetros, rosándose. Observo su reacción, su mirada ahora esta mas baja y sus orejas aun mas rojas.

-Puedo retirar sus platos?-

Kiba quito rápidamente su mano al escuchar la voz del mesero.

-S-si, por favor-Su voz sonaba nerviosa, volteo a verlo, su rostro estaba un poco endurecido, sabia que lo había molestado pero no podía evitarlo.

-Te vamos a pagar también de una vez- El Aburame saco un billete grande para pagar por los dos

-Ah! Espera Shino yo puedo pagar por mi comida- No quería que pagara por el, no después de hacerlo enojar.

-Así esta bien.- Movió su cabeza de un lado al otro- Luego me pagas.

El mesero se fue con el dinero y Shino se levanto de la mesa encaminándose a la puerta, Kiba lo siguió después de unos segundos.

Caminaban juntos, a solo centímetros de cada uno, en un callejón solo. Ninguno de los dos hablaba y Kiba se sentía culpable por la atmosfera. Hasta que lo sintió cerca, sintió sus labios en su mejilla. Cerro los ojos y dejo que Shino lo siguiera besando en la mejilla y después en el cuello.

Sentía como sus acciones hacían que el Inuzuka temblara, no quería parar quería seguir, quería ver como reaccionaba antes su demostración de afecto, pero sintió como lo empujaba alejándolo de el.

-A-aquí no, alguien nos puede ver- Estaba aun más rojo que antes, su cuerpo quería seguir pero su mente no lo dejaba, no podía dejar que alguien los viera en esa situación.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, lo había hecho de nuevo, Shino se enojo con el de nuevo.

-Vamos a mi casa-Lo vio con una mirada seria, muy decidido con lo que había hecho

-Q-que?- No sabia si el chico hablaba enserio, pero al ver su mirada sincera que le daba el Aburame supo que era enserio.

-Ahí nadie nos vera-Su mirada seria parecía mas una suplica

-Esta bien.-


End file.
